1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a camera module controlling method. More specifically, the present relates to a mobile terminal having a camera module capable of executing a lens adjusting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this kind of a related art is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-135636 [H04N 5/225, G03B 19/02, H04N 5/232, G03B 17/55] laid-open on May 10, 2002. An electronic camera of this related art includes an optical system for imaging being made up of a plurality of lenses, CCD, etc., a lens driving circuit performing a focus adjusting operation (AF operation) of the optical system for imaging, a temperature sensor for detecting a temperature inside the camera. In a case that the temperature sensor detects a temperature equal to or more than a predetermined temperature, supplying electric power to the lens driving circuit is suspended to stop the AF operation itself.
Recently, camera modules being made up of an optical system for imaging, a lens driving circuit, etc. have been developed, and are often integrated in mobile terminals like a mobile phone apparatus, etc. Furthermore, recent mobile terminals have become smaller and thinner, and therefore, the camera modules integrated in the mobile terminals have also become smaller.
However, miniaturization is given preference to the development of the camera modules, so that the camera modules having temperature sensors have scarcely been developed. Thus, the temperature of the camera module integrated in the mobile terminal is never measured by a temperature sensor, or the like. That is, in recent mobile terminals, a measure like the related art has seldom been taken.